Give Your Soul To Me
by Lithium-6
Summary: When Estonia finds Lithuania dead, how far will he go to get his brother back? Based on the song 'Inside the Fire' by Disturbed. Minor Russia X Estonia. I own nothing. M just to be safe.


I walked though the halls of Russia's house as usual. As I passed Lithuania's room, I realized that I hadn't seen the man since he went in there hours ago. I suddenly became worried, knowing I hadn't seen Russia since then either. Without knocking or announcing myself in anyway, I entered the room.

As soon as I did I stopped in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat and I felt weak. My stomach began to churn and I had to blink a few times to make sure the horror I was seeing was real.

My brother's body was hanging from the ceiling, limp and pale. There was a rope tied around his neck and a chair fallen below him. As Lithuania's body slowly turned, I saw his face. The man's green eyes were wide with the shock he must have felt just before death. I could see the veins under my brother's skin, no longer pumping any blood.

When I finally found the strength to move again, I ran to my brother. Slowly, carefully, I untied the noose and caught the body in my arms. I lowered us down until I was kneeling with Lithuania in front of me. As I moved some hair out of the older man's face, tears began streaming down my cheeks.

How could this have happened? Sure our lives were pretty bad, but not bad enough to do something like this, right? Hadn't our plans from the beginning been to survive? And wasn't Lithuania's life looking up? America was going to take him to his house to work for him, or at least that's what I had heard. Had Russia found out and threatened Lithuania, making the man think this was the best way out? The only way out?

So many questions ran through my head, but really, whatever the case was, it didn't change the fact that my brother's dead body was in my arms. "T-Toris…" I sobbed.

From somewhere behind me I heard a dark chuckle. One that was all too familiar. I didn't even turn around to look at the man. I knew exactly what I would see. And I couldn't bear to see that seemingly innocent smile right now.

"Oh, Eduard, poor little Eduard." Russia's voice was so childish, yet evil. It had a slight taunting edge to it, rather well hidden, but obvious to me. "It is sad, isn't it? Little Lithuania couldn't handle the stress of life. He was weak."

My brain, which was still looking for explanations, finally found one it saw as logical. "You killed him." I growled. "You hung him and made it look like he did it himself."

"Now, now, Estonia, I wouldn't do that. I promise he did this all by himself." He seemed to think about the situation for a moment before he added, "You know, they say if you commit suicide, God has no time to forgive you for your sin, so you won't get into heaven. I guess he's just another lost soul."

"Bastard." I whispered as I pulled Lithuania closer.

"Just leave him here Estonia. I'll take care of the body. You have work to do, anyways, da?"

"Bastard." I mumbled slightly louder, but still too quite for Russia to hear.

"Really, this has been coming for a long time. Lithuania has been forsaken, ever since he was little. His life was empty. You should know best of all, Eduard. Remember everything you know about his life, everything he's told you and everything you've seen with your own eyes. If you were him, would you seen any reason to keep on living. He probably made the best choice of his life right here." Russia laughed a bit.

"Bastard!" I screamed and spun around to face the man he hated. Didn't he have any respect for Toris at all? To say such cruel things while I was trying to grieve was horrible, even for him.

I looked into Russia's eyes and saw something I wasn't expecting. He had a plan, I could see it. He wasn't just saying all those mean things to make me feel bad, he had some sort of plan. This worried me deeply. God knew what could happen when Russia had a plan in mind.

The man smiled and looked straight into my eyes, seemingly into my soul. Then he tilted his head to the side a bit and asked, "Do you want to see something, Estonia?"

I swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak or look away. I don't even know what possessed me to agree to whatever insane thing he was planning. It was like I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to.

In a instant the entire room changed. Instead of a small bedroom, it was now a large, open room made of stone. I was now kneeling on a hard and cold floor filled with cracks. Russia was no longer in front of me and was instead on a high platform, laughing as he looked down at me. I whirled around and saw that Lithuania's body was no longer by me. Instead it was on the other side of the room, floating somehow, behind a wall of fire about waist-high, in a doorway. Around him was a swirling vortex of color, mostly oranges and reds. He almost looks like he's alive again with the colors reflecting on his skin.

"Lithuania's soul is in there, too." Russia informed me. I looked back at him and stood up, not liking how far below him I was. "It could return to him easily, it just needs a bit of help."

"Wh-what are you saying?" I asked.

He looked at me with a sneer of distaste. He seemed to be annoyed with my lack of knowledge. Right now, I really couldn't care less because there was a glimmer of hope inside me that I could bring my brother back. "I'm saying that you can trade your soul for his. All you have to do is give yourself to me. _Become one with me._" His smile grew on the last sentence until it was wide and predatory.

I looked up at him, then back at Lithuania, then back at Russia. Normally, I wouldn't even consider something like this, but my brother's life was on the line…but so was mine. I had to remember myself too. I knew Lithuania wouldn't want me to give up myself for him, but what if I wanted to? What if I truly wanted to do something good?

On the other hand, Russia could be lying. No, Russia didn't lie. He may be a horrible person who would kill in an instant, but I don't think he's told a lie in his entire life. If he said this would bring Lithuania back, this would bring Lithuania back.

"To save Toris, I have to d-die?" I searched for clarification.

"I never said that." Russia was starting to become impatient. "I said you would have to become one. That means you will have to do _whatever_ I say. You will have no choice. Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir." I needed sometime to think about this. It wasn't an easy decision. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like I was going to get the time I needed.

"Hurry up, darling Eduard~" His mood changed back to its usual childness. "You only have until Lithuania's body is completely cold."

I look back at Lithuania, watching, wishing for some sort of an answer.

"Yes, Estonia, look at him. Imagine what your life is going to be like without him. Do you really want to be responsible for his death, the one who wouldn't save him? It'd be really easy to save him. And you want to, da? Just join him inside the fire and everything will be fine."

I finally made up my mind. With my head down, I walked towards the doorway that Lithuania was trapped in. Above me I heard Russia laugh. "You're just another lost soul about to be mine, Eduard."

I shivered at his words. It took all my strength but I forced myself to keep going.

When I approached the fire, it parted for me. With a calming breath, I entered, then walked into the portal. Suddenly my entire world became a mess of colors. Colors and pain. I screamed, but that only made it worse. It felt like my entire body was being scorched in some huge oven. Then I felt something cut into my arm. I watched as my own blood mixed with the swirling colors around me. As it seeped out, I started to forget who I was. I could feel myself forgetting some of my memories, my history. Then it was replace by someone else's. I quickly realized it was Lithuania's. In a few seconds- or what felt like a few seconds, I have no idea how much actual time passed- I saw all of my brother's life, from his childhood to his death. Very little was clear enough to make out, much less remember afterwards, but it made me feel closer to him. As soon as his memories were gone, mine returned. It changed so much so fast I felt like my head would explode.

Then the entire world around me filled with evil laughter. I heard Russia sing slowly, "Give your soul to me, for eternity."

A stabbing pain struck my heart and head simultaneously. I screamed out even louder than I had before as the pain turned into more of a sting, then just a tingle. I felt myself growing tired, then nearly lost consciousness.

Through my foggy mind, I felt myself fall onto Lithuania's bedroom floor. I registered that Russia walked up to me and picked me up. The last thing I remember of that night is Russia saying, "Goodnight, dear Eduard. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>It's been nearly a month since the incident. At first I hoped it was all a dream, but no luck. When I looked at my chest the next morning, I saw that I had a sunflower marked on my chest, like a scar or a tattoo. But I knew it was neither. It proved that Russia had complete control over me. I pushed up my bangs and saw that I had a similar marking on my forehead.<p>

Since then I really have had to do everything Russia tells me to do. I have tried to refuse but the words won't come out my mouth, and my markings burn with white-hot heat. Even if I could _say _no, I'm sure my body would go ahead and do it anyway.

One good thing that came out of this, though, is that Toris is alive. He doesn't even remember what happened that night. All he knows is that he attempted to kill himself, but I saved him. And Latvia doesn't know anything about it.

They are both starting to notice my strange behavior and sudden obedience, but I can't tell them the truth. Russia ordered me to tell no one. I think they- along with some other nations- believe that me and Russia are in a relationship.

A fact that Russia sure seems to enjoy…

…And I kinda do, too.

All I know is that, for some strange reason, I'm happy with how things are.

I hear an evil laugh behind me and know my boss has another job for me.


End file.
